From DE 10 201 0 015 951 A1 there is known a leaf spring for motor vehicles which is produced from fibre-reinforced plastics. The leaf spring shall accommodate any lateral guiding forces and transfer those to a leaf spring receiving device. The leaf spring comprises a bending joint portion and a spring portion, wherein the bending joint portion is able to compensate for a change in length of the spring portion. Both ends of the leaf spring are fixed in the leaf spring receiving device in a moment-resistant and non-displaceable way.
From DE 102 02 114 A1 a fiberglass composite monoleaf bow spring for use in a vehicle chassis system is known. The ends of the bow spring are connected to the vehicle frame by pinned end attachments and in the middle secured to an axle. The bow spring has a curved form which is symmetric around a central vertical axis. The spring comprises a central upwardly curved region which is arranged between two downwardly curved regions that are arranged between two more upwardly curved regions. The bow spring is compressed under load, i.e. subjected to pressure loads.
U.S. 2008/0252033 A1 proposes a leaf spring for a wheel suspension of a motor vehicle. The leaf spring is produced from fibre-reinforced plastics and, at its ends, it is connected to resilient members which, in turn, are fixed to the chassis of the motor vehicle. In one embodiment, the ends are bent upwardly and are each supported in a resilient bush so as to be pivotable around a longitudinal axis of the motor vehicle.
From DE 10 2009 032 919 A1 there is known a spring assembly with a leaf spring made from a fibre composite material. The leaf spring comprises a central portion and two adjoining end portions which are each received in a bearing block. For changing the spring characteristic, one of the bearing blocks is provided with supporting means against which the leaf spring can rest when under load.
DE 898 154 A1 proposes a suspension system for rail vehicles with a leaf spring. An end of the leaf spring is provided with an eye via which it is supported on the undercarriage. With an increasing bending rate, the spring ends of the leaf spring are supported on resilient supports.
From DE 36 37 281 A1 a spring block is known which is fixed to the frame of a chassis. A leaf spring made of plastics is provided which, at one end, comprises a bearing eye and which, at its other end, is vertically supported relative to the spring block.
From DE 2009 015 662 B3 there is known a spring assembly with a leaf spring for a motor vehicle. The leaf spring is produced from a fibre composite material and, at one end, it is held in a clamping member. The clamping member is pivotably fixed at the bearing block of the motor vehicle. There is provided a stop at the bearing block against which the clamping member can be supported.
From DE 36 13 804 C1 a device is known comprising a leaf spring made of fibre-reinforced plastics and an end sided force introduction part. The leaf spring has a wedge-shaped end portion that is form-fittingly clamped into the force introduction part.